The present invention relates to shower pans or bases for use in bathrooms and the like and, more particularly, to shower pans or bases that are barrier-free, i.e., do have some type of threshold barrier.
Shower pans or bases are used as part of a installation in homes as well as in commercial installations including hotels. In general, the shower pan has a square or rectangular planform and includes a central drain through which water is removed. Typically, a short upstanding wall is provided on the entry side of the shower pan to prevent water from leaking onto the floor of the bathroom and to often provide a structure for guiding or accommodating a sliding shower door; that wall structure can also function as a “trip” point for someone entering or leaving the shower stall and also impedes mobility-impaired persons from using assistive devices (i.e., a “walker” or a wheeled chair) to enter and exit the shower.